The Forgotten Davenport
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Danielle is the forgotten bionic twin of Chase Davenport. She was raised by Douglas along with Marcus but knows about her brothers and sister. Why wasn't she taken when Donald took the others? How will the others react when they find out who she really is? -Starts around season 1 Episode: Concert In A Can to the season 2 finale-
1. Concert In A Can

**~ I originally wasn't going to post this right away, but I figured I would to see what people think of the story and plus it's a self-birthday present (:**

**~ Some of the chapters might seem short because they are going to be from Dani's (Danielle) POV (Point Of View) but as I get closer to '_Bionic Showdown_', the chapters will hopefully start to get longer. That goes for the ones that are also after '_Bionic Showdown_'**

**~ This starts from the season 1 episode '_Concert In A Can_', which is the same episode that Marcus is first introduced in. He will be a semi-main character in this story since Dani was raised along with him by Douglas.**  
**~ Douglas and Marcus might seem a bit OOC (Out Of Character) at times, but that's because I feel that they could act the way they will if they had the same situation... but let me know what you think after you read the first chapter (:**

**~ This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be, but hopefully that'll prove to be a good thing (:**

**~ I have links to Dani's outfits on my profile as well as future outfits on my Polyvore (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Danielle's POV**_

He was about to punch me, but I quickly blocked it. He tried to punch me a couple more times but I kept blocking. I kept blocking no matter how many times he tried to punch or kick me.  
"You're getting slow." I said with a small smirk. In a flash he wasn't in front of me and I was kicked in the back. I landed on the ground face first. "Ow." I said before turning over on my back. "Dad said no Bionics during training." He held out his hand and I took it to stand up.  
"Dad's not here." He said before trying to kick me. I put my hand out to lift him up before the doors opened.  
"What are you doing?" I turned around and put my hand behind my back.  
"Nothing." I said, trying to play innocent.  
"Dani was..."  
"...Shut up Marcus!" I said as I glanced back towards him. He flew into the wall and hit the ground.  
"What was that for?" He asked as he stood up.  
"Sorry." I said with a shrug as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"What did I say about using your Bionics during training?" Our dad asked.  
"He started it." I pointed at Marcus. "He used super speed to kick me in the back." Dad looked at Marcus before looking at me.  
"You got your payback."  
"Why is she so special?" Marcus asked and I just stuck my tongue at him.  
"You two have to get ready for school." Dad said, which made me happy. I've been bugging him for years to send me and Marcus to a normal school. _'It's finally happening_' I thought with a smile. "No using Bionics at school." He pointed to the both of us before sitting at one of the computers to work.

* * *

Marcus and I walked upstairs and into the living room. I grabbed my backpack and put it over one of my shoulders.  
"It sucks that we can't use Bionics at school." I said as Marcus walked towards me with his backpack and a guitar case.  
"I won't tell if you won't." He said and the two of smirked.  
"Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky and he hooked his with mine. "Now hurry, I don't want to be late for our first day." We unhooked our pinkies and walked out of the door for our first day of school.

* * *

I was nervous about my first day of school, but I kept myself calm so I wouldn't glitch. Once Marcus and I got to school, it felt that there was nothing to worry about. We got our class schedule and our locker numbers with no problems. '_Everything will be just fine'_ I thought throughout the day.

Before lunch I met up with Marcus, who 'introduced' me to Adam and Chase. '_I wonder if they'll notice'_ I thought, knowing how I was related to them. My dad said I couldn't say anything and I didn't really like that, but I knew that eventually they would find out. I was okay with them finding out later, it gave me time to get to know them before then. Marcus talked a lot with them before he started to show off his guitar skills. I was sitting next to him as he stopped playing.  
"Awww...sweet look at your fingers go." Adam said after Marcus had stopped playing. "It's like each one has a brain of it's own." I slightly smiled but because I was on the other side of Marcus, they didn't see it.  
"Thanks." Marcus said to them. "You know you guys are the only two that have talked to us at this school."  
"We hate being the new kids." I said as I moved a little bit so I was in their view.  
"We used to be the new kids that no one talked to. Now we're just the vaguely familiar kids that no one talks to." Chase said to us.  
"Hey peeps." I looked to see Leo walking toward us. "What's the dealio?"  
"Hey, I'm Marcus." Marcus held his hand towards Leo. "And this is my sister Danielle"  
"He knows Marcus." I said to my brother. "Leo and I have English together." Leo and Marcus did a fist bump.  
"I know you..." Leo said to Marcus "...we have gym together and study hall, and also chemistry. We're lab partners."  
"Oh...I did not know that." Marcus said and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "So Chase... do you play the guitar?"  
"No, but I always wanted to." Chase said to Marcus.  
"Well I'm also a jammer as well. My rocking is only eclipsed by my rollling." Leo said, obviously feeling left out.  
"Leo, your mom said you played the clarinet for three weeks until you swallowed the reed." I tried not to laugh because it was funny to me.  
"I passed it..." Leo said before I turned my attention back to Marcus.  
"Hey Chase, want to give it a go?" Marcus asked.  
"Yeah..yeah, sure. Why not?" Marcus carefully handed Chase the guitar. After putting the strap around his neck, he looked at the guitar's neck for a few second before playing it like a professional. I looked at him with amazement, pretending that I didn't know that it was from his bionic abilities. When he stopped playing, he looked nervous but I didn't say anything. "Hey... whadda ya know...beginner's luck." Chase gave the guitar back.  
"It's way better than Marcus..." I said, which made him look at me. "What?" I asked, pretending to be innocent. "You know it's true." He just ignored me and put the guitar strap around his neck.

* * *

When lunch time finally came around, I was happy. It meant I was halfway through my first day of school and nothing went wrong. There was a part of me that hoped that the school lunch would be good, but over-hearing people say stuff about the food made me me hope it would be half-way good. I sat down at a table and was joined by Marcus, who had his guitar with him.  
"Do you have to carry that everywhere?" I asked but he didn't answer as Adam and Chase sat at our table. I gave them a small smile as started to eat my lunch and the talked with Marcus.  
"Dani and I moved around with our dad a lot." Marcus said to Adam and Chase after a while. "We were home schooled most of our lives."  
"No way...so were we." Adam said to Marcus. "We are so similar. Do you have a third nipple to?" Marcus and I didn't know how to answer that which we didn't have to because Chase spoke.  
"Anyway...that's a pretty sweet guitar Marcus." Chase said as he looked at the guitar.  
"I got it for his birthday last year..." I said as I glanced at Marcus "...he never lets me play it though."  
"That's because you suck..." Marcus said and I just looked at him.  
"Hey!" I said before slapping the back of his head.  
"You're a natural on the guitar bro..." Marcus said to Chase, obviously ignoring me. "Guys, we should start a band."  
"That's a great idea." Adam said before banging his chopsticks on the table. "But what would I play...oh, I got it..." Adam stopped banging the chopsticks "...no...I don't got it..."  
"I could be the singer..." I said because I wanted to be a part of it "...and Adam, you could be the drummer."  
"Interesting choice... I've been pondering the french horn." Adam said as Leo joined us at the table.  
"Hey Leo, guess what..." Chase started to say "...Marcus, Dani, Adam and I are forming a band."  
"Well, you guys just met, don't you think it's a little soon?" Leo asked Chase.  
"A little soon for what?" Chase asked. "Taking the deeply committed step of jamming together?"  
"Now we just need somewhere to practice..." Marcus said "...we live in a pretty small place so..."  
"I know a place." Adam said before standing up. "The Lab." I couldn't help but notice that Chase almost choked on his milk and Leo faked a cough. "Oh...a...Labrador Retriever Park. Yeah, the dog park... nice acoustics. Plus they have dogs." He bend towards Chase. "Saved it..."  
"You know, we have a pretty big place, we can all just jam there." Chase said to me and Marcus.  
"Oh...woah...hold it cowboy." Leo said before standing up. He pulled Adam and Chase away but we could still hear them. "Chase, what are you doing? Do you really think it's a good idea to let total strangers into our very private home?"  
"That's okay guys." Marcus said as he stood up. "We don't have to jam. Not everyone needs a bright spot in their otherwise horrible life..." I looked at Marcus, trying to silently tell him not to over-act.  
"Look Leo...you made him feel bad." Chase said before he stepped towards Marcus. "Don't worry Marcus, we'll practice at our place later. Come on over..."  
"Great. We'll see you guys after school." Marcus looked at me before he started to walk out of the room.  
"I'm gonna go to." I said before standing up. "See you later." I said with a small smile to the others before pushing my chair in and walking away.

* * *

After school, Marcus and went to their house. It was nice to spend time with everyone even though we were mainly practicing for the band. I tried to sing, but the others weren't really playing a song so it wasn't easy while having it make sense.  
"Well, it's only our first day and you guys sound great." Marcus said to Adam and Chase after they stopped playing. "I think you both have real raw talent."  
"Well, if our talent is raw... we better get cooking." Adam said before doing a rim shot. I slightly smiled before noticing Leo right behind Marcus.  
"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked after Marcus turned to face Leo.  
"Just asking Marcus and Dani a few questions." Leo said to Chase before looking at Marcus. "Where we you born? When is your birthday? Who's the president of Venezuela?"  
"I don't know..." Marcus said before Leo turned to me.  
"Neither do I..." I said.  
"Ah ha! So they're not from Venezuela." Leo said and I just looked at Marcus.  
"Okay, that's it." Chase said as he stepped towards Leo. "This practice just became band members only."  
"Well then I guess I'm in the band." Leo practically went on his tip-toes so he could look at Marcus.  
"Leo, you don't even know how to play an instrument." Chase said.  
"That's where you're wrong." Leo said before walking away and returning with a tambourine. He played it before doing the same thing with a washboard, maracas and even an accordion. '_Who plays an accordion?'_ I asked myself because I knew it wasn't a popular choice for an instrument.  
"Like I said... you don't even know how to play an instrument..." Chase said after Leo stopped playing random things.  
"You know what guys... let him in. He could play this..." Marcus went to his back-pack and took out a cowbell before handing it to Leo.  
"Thank you. I never played the cowbell before...but let's see what I got." Leo said before hitting the cowbell. He smiled and looked at us. "Wow...I'm a natural."

* * *

After a little break we practiced again. The guys practiced while I just sat on the couch and watched the four of them play. It was almost like having my own private concert... even though Leo playing the cowbell didn't make much sense with the rock music they were trying to play. The front door opened and then Chase's amp got unplugged.  
"Hey...you know it's not enough to play notes, you want to get them in the right order." Adam did a rim shot and I tried to look past Marcus so I could see who was talking.  
"OMG, you're Donald Davenport." Marcus said with excitement before moving so I could see. '_That's him'_ I thought before standing up.  
"Guilty as charged." Donald said with a smirk. I was going to call him Donald in my head even though he was technically my uncle.  
"The genius, billionaire, scientific entrepreneur..." Marcus started to list the things that Donald was, knowing that it would make his ego happy.  
"Don't forget multilingual megastar."  
"Oh, Gracias."  
"Denada"  
"Wow...Mr. Davenport... I'd love to hear your theory on plasma classification."  
"Who wouldn't?" Donald said with a smirk before walking past Marcus. He didn't walk away too far before turning towards us. "Hey, you know Bree and I were going to demo the holo pet for career day, but since you guys have a band... we can demo my concert in a can instead." '_That'll be interesting'_ I thought. "That'll be such a great surprise for her."  
"That is good." Marcus smiled and glanced towards me before looking back at Donald. "That is good...what is it?"  
"I'm guessing it's as the name says..." I said after getting a water bottle from my backpack. Donald turned towards me and looked at me strangely. '_Does he know?'_ I asked myself before he nodded his head.  
"It's a can that creates a virtual holographic concert experience." Donald said towards Marcus. "It's something I designed for those of us who would be rock stars if we weren't busy being brilliant inventors..." He smirked and I slightly smirked with him.  
"Well you're a rockstar to me." Marcus said, obviously trying to butter him up.  
"I know." Donald smirked. "Bree is gonna love this." He said before walking away.  
"Well, I'm going to get Davenport's mega amp." Adam said and moved his hands out to show how big the amp was. "Because everyone knows that louder is better..."  
"Woah, woah, woah... That amp is pretty heavy." Chase said as he went to Adam's side. "Don't you think you need my help to carry it cuz um... you don't have the strength of 10 men... "  
"Yes I do...not..." Adam looked towards me and Marcus. "I'm frail." He pretended to have a weak voice before rushing away with Chase. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I checked it was my dad wanting me home.  
"I have to go home." I said as I stood from the couch. "Dad wants me to cook supper..." I said to Marcus before grabbing my backpack. "Don't stay out too late..."  
"Okay...mom..." Marcus said and I just rolled my eyes before leaving.

* * *

I went home and cooked some food before going to our lab. I was sitting at one of the desks doing my homework when Marcus came in.  
"What happened?" I asked after turning around to see his guitar broken.  
"I don't know what you mean." He said, obviously playing dumb.  
"Your guitar...it's broken."  
"Leo broke it." I stood up and raised my eyebrow because I didn't believe him.  
"Really?" Marcus could tell that I didn't believe him. He looked a little nervous as stepped towards him. "So you broke your own guitar." I took the broken guitar from him and looked at it. "You know you're why I don't have nice things."  
"I don't break things..." I held the guitar up "...except for that."  
"So you did break it."  
"Oh oh..." He sped towards the metal balcony, but I sped in front of him. I pushed him over and looked as he hit the floor.  
"Payback." I stuck my tongue out at him. I sped back down and continued on my homework.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

I had the perfect outfit picked out to try the concert in the can that we were going to use. It was mainly a black sparkle tank top, a pair of distressed jeans and earrings to match. I felt like I was the only that was dressing the part of being in a band, but I couldn't help it. I didn't get that many chances to dress up, so I was taking advantage of it.

Marcus and I went to the school where we were going to meet the others. When we got there, they were already setting up Adam's drum set. I helped a little and we got it done in no time. Donald let Marcus use one of his guitars.  
"Wait until they get a load of this..." Donald said as he showed us a can "...my virtual concert in a can is gonna knock their socks off." He stepped in front of us and put the can down."Now it'll activate itself so make sure you stand back. A couple guys in research and development found that out the hard way." All of us stepped back, not wanting to get blind.  
"That's for loaning me this awesome guitar Mr. Davenport..." Marcus said to Donald "...it's almost as good as the one Leo so viciously destroyed." I looked at Marcus, trying not to glare since I knew the truth behind the broken guitar.  
"If I had a nickle for everything Leo destroyed... I'd still be down about two million in change..." Donald said which made me chuckle.  
"Yeah... and that's just the stuff you know about." Chase said, which made Donald look at him.  
"We don't know anything." Adam quickly said before he hurried closer to the drums with Chase. I just looked at Marcus for a few seconds before we walked closer to the drum set. There was a little part of me that was nervous...but it went away when I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"_And now for your career day entertainment concert in a can..can...can... featuring Adam, Marcus, Dani, and Chase..Chase..Chase..." _I opened my eyes when we were announced through the PA system "..._brought to you by Donald Davenport...port...port..."_ The concert in a can activated and I couldn't help but look around at it. '_It looks like an actual concert'_ I thought before looking back at the guys. We I gave them a small nod to let them know I was ready before they started to play.

We only played two songs before Donald decided to stop us. He wanted to use it with Bree and we couldn't really argue since he was the one who designed it. I sat at the table between Chase and Marcus as Bree played with Donald. My ears hurt from how bad they were playing so I covered them up...I could still hear them, but not as much. Out the corner of my eyes I noticed that Chase and Marcus were doing the same.

* * *

After they were done performing, Marcus and I helped them pack their things away.  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't my old friend Marcus..." Leo said as he walked in the room.  
"Sorry Leo, you're too late." Marcus said. "We safely packed away all of the guitars. Maybe now you can find something else to break..." Marcus fake laughed "...because you broke the guitar..."  
"Excuse me...I would like everyone's attention right here." Leo said and I knew he mainly meant Adam and Chase. "I have proof from our home security system..." He swiped his finger across the screen he had in his hand.  
_"Heeeyyy!"_ A voice came from it.  
"Now watch as I..." Leo started to say, but Marcus interrupted him.  
"I have a confession to make..."  
"Oh no you don't..." Leo said, obviously being able to tell what Marcus was going to do.  
"I did it... I broke the guitar..."  
"That's not fair... I was going to crack this case right open."  
_"Ah! He got you again."_ The voice from the tablet said. _  
_"What's going on here?" Donald asked, which made me realize that both him and Bree joined us.  
"I broke my guitar and blamed it on Leo." Marcus said to him. "I owe everyone an apology..."  
"You broke the guitar?" Chase asked and Marcus nodded. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
"Yeah...why didn't you just say so?" Leo asked.  
"Because I had already cracked the guitar and if Dani found out I broke it, I would be in soo much trouble since she saved up a lot for it and I just want everyone to like me cuz I'm always the new kid..." Marcus said and I could tell that it was going to turn in a ramble "...so I made everyone think that Leo did it because I'm so scared and it's so hard to make friends and I'm a dumb kid compared to all of you and our grandma just died." Marcus began to cry, but I was the only one that didn't believe it. I put my arm around his shoulder to make it look like I believed that Marcus was crying.  
"Are you crying?" Donald asked Marcus before looking at me."Is he crying?"  
"_I think so._" I mouthed to him as I looked at Marcus.  
"It's okay Marcus." Bree said.  
"Yeah, it's no big deal." Donald said.  
"And we don't think you're dumb." Chase said and I slightly smiled.  
"Yeah...and your grandma didn't die..." I looked at Adam. "_I don't know."_ He mouthed to the of us.  
"Marcus, why don't you and Dani come out and have dinner with us?" Donald asked.  
"M'kay..." Marcus said after he stopped pretending to cry. "You guys go ahead...I want to apologize to Leo." I looked at Marcus before walking out into the hall with the others.

We were all standing near the doors as we waited for Marcus and Leo.  
"I like your earrings." Bree said to me.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Marcus gave them to me for my birthday last year." She gave me a small smile. Bree started to look at me a little strangely, almost like Donald looked at me yesterday. She was shaken out of it when Marcus and Leo joined us.

* * *

When Marcus and I got home, we told dad that we were out with Adam, Bree, and Chase. He said we were doing a good job getting to know them. I saw it as getting to know my siblings rather than my dad's plan on trying to get them back. I didn't think about it too much though because it was late and I was tired. Marcus went into his capsule before I went into mine. '_It's been a good day'_ I thought before the capsule put my pajamas on. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slipping into sleep.

* * *

**~ After watching the episodes 'Bionic Showdown' and 'Avalanche' I tweaked my original idea so it would fit what happens in those and so it wouldn't be weird. At first it was going to be a Marcus/OC/Chase story... but after those episodes I decided to change it. I thought that this idea would be interesting to work with first for the show.**  
**~ Although I might eventually do a Marcus/OC/Chase story (depending on how well this story goes).**  
**~ If it goes well, then I might do my story idea along 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' or possibly 'Wizards Of Waverly Place'.**

**~ If there are any specific Bionic abilities that you think Dani will have or that you want her to have, I'd like to hear about it. (: That includes what ones she knows about along with any hidden abilities she might have.**  
**~ I will also get into why Dani was raised by Douglas instead of by Donald as the story goes on...hopefully you'll stick with the story (:**

**~ I wanted to make the 'Parallel Universe' episode a chapter, even though it's a Leo based episode. I had a way to include the alternate version of Dani which could change how some small things go in the episodes after that. It wouldn't be too big, but it depends on your thoughts are on that.**

**~ This story is going to go until the season 2 finale and then there will be a sequel along season 3 (assuming people like the story).**  
**~ If there are any questions or thoughts, please leave them in the reviews (: I try to reply to all of them in the author's notes (and sometimes PM's). Reviews help a lot when it comes to muse and when I get writers block.**

**~ I rated the story a T just on the safe side just incase I decide to put in swearing and more violence than the show. (: I'd rather be safe than sorry.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. Mission Space

**~ 6 reviews on the first chapter (: That's a good sign. I hope they continue (:**

**~ I had some laptop issues and I've been re-reading some books otherwise I would have updated sooner (:**

_Guest (1): You are my first review on this story! (: I'm definitely continuing this since I have plans to go all the way to the season 2 finally and possibly even into season 3 (of course, I have to wait until they air the first episode of that but still (: ) There are things that readers could help me with to make the story really good (things I mentioned in the last chapter). Thanks for the review! (:_

_Ways: My second review on this story (: I've read the wikia page and I've seen the episodes a lot so I'm trying to keep Marcus and Douglas in character but obviously the story is a different situation than the show so their characters would be a bit different. Since Dani has grown up with Douglas and Marcus she would be different than Adam, Bree, and Chase but also a bit similar. She likes using her Bionics even though she's not really supposed to in public, even though that won't stop her. She cares for her family, a bit protective and a whole other list of things that I have written down. There are two ideas that I can do with with the Parallel World episode which are listed at the end of this chapter. I've seen every episode of Lab Rats and I have links to watch them so I can write down the scripts for the chapters. Wizards is one of my other favorite Disney shows, along with MBAV (My Babysitter's A Vampire) and two of the only other Disney shows (besides Pair Of Kings and the Suite Life series) that I have fanfiction ideas for. The Wizards fic would be more of an original plotline compared to my other other stories (which could be cool when I write it) but that won't be for a while yet._

**~ There are looks into some of the Bionics that Dani has besides the two you already know about...Molecular Kinesis and Super Speed**  
**~ Outfits for Dani are on my Polyvore (current and future chapters) and I will add links on my page on here.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Dani was in her dad's lab, practicing her bionics. She wanted to use them and she knew she wasn't allowed to use them at school. There wasn't really many opportunities to use her bionics at school, even though she almost always used her Molecular Kinesis...but she just called it Telekinesis. She used her telekinesis to lift a piece of metal that was laying on the ground at hold it in the air. It stayed in the air as she shot purple lasers from her eyes. She hit the piece of metal right in the middle and made a perfect small circle. To her surprise the piece of metal flew into the wall. There was a minute where she thought it could be from a glitch, but then she turned around and saw Marcus. She just rolled her eyes at him before he walked out of the lab. Marcus would mess around with Dani once and a while and she's grown used to it.

The two of them walked upstairs. Dani used her super speed to grab her backpack, push Marcus into the couch and get out of the house before he could catch her.

* * *

Dani got to the school before Marcus did, but waited for him outside. He walked towards her to see that she was smirking.  
"Relax, no one found out." She said, acting like her dad. "Besides, you knew it was coming." He didn't say anything as he walked into the school with Dani following him.

They were going to walk to their classes before hearing something.  
"M-dog, De-dee." They turned to see Adam, Bree, and Chase standing near the stairs with Leo. Dani and Marcus walked towards them and all hugged. Dani was happy that she was hugging her siblings, but didn't say anything out loud.  
"Wait, hold the phone." Leo said as he broke up the hug. "Hold the freakin freaky-deaky phone." He stood between Dani and Chase. "M-dog? De-dee?" He asked Adam, Bree, and Chase.  
"Yeah...bros call each other by nicknames." Chase said to Leo as he looked at Dani and Marcus.  
"Well, I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname." Leo said to Chase. "Besides...Dani's a girl."  
"I'll try not to be offended." Dani said to Leo.  
"She deserves a nickname to." Bree said, defending Dani. Dani looked at Bree with a small smile.  
"Well, you still don't call me by a nickname." Leo said.  
"Actually we do, we just choose not to do in in your presence..." Adam said before leaning towards Leo. "Mr. Tiny McLittlesteen." He said in a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone laughed except for Leo, who wasn't amused.  
"Hey, what you you two up to this weekend?" Chase asked Dani and Marcus.  
"Our dad's going out of town so we'll be stuck home alone with our grandma." Marcus said to him.  
"Ah ha!" Leo said as he pointed at Marcus. "You said your grandma was dead."  
"Everyone has two grandmas..." Dani said to Leo.  
"...thanks for reminding me." Marcus said, pretending to be sad. Dani patted Marcus's back, but didn't say anything. "I wish we could stay with you guys this weekend."  
"And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues." Leo said to Marcus. Marus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Leo.  
"Leo, give it a rest." Chase said, which made Leo look at him.  
"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI replies to my request on a background check on M-dog and De-dee." Leo said to Chase before almost staring down Dani and Marcus.  
"Look Marcus, I'm sure you two can stay with us." Chase said. "I'll just check with Mr. Davenport."  
"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Marcus asked, which made Chase a little nervous.  
"Ah...no..." Chase let out a scoff ".. but you do and I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about."  
"Okay...cool. Thanks guys." Marcus said before the bell rang.  
"I'll see you after class bro." Dani said to Marcus as she walked off to her class.

* * *

The school day went normal for Dani. She talked with Bree and Chase at lunch before Leo interrupted them. The other parts of the day were normal, which made her glad that her dad started to let her go to public school.

After school, Marcus practically dragged Dani to Adam, Bree, and Chase's house. The two of them stood outside with sleeping bags under their arms. Dani just looked at Marcus, knowing what he was going to do before Chase opened the door.  
"Marcus...Dani...what a surprise." Chase said with some awkwardness as he looked back towards the couch. "We were just talking about you." Dani and Marcus both walked in which made them realize that the others were sitting on the couch.  
"Yeah and let me catch you up to speed." Leo said as he practically jumped over the couch and stood in front of Marcus. "You're two faced and no one likes you. Good-bye." Leo pointed towards the door as he kept his eyes on Marcus.  
"I love this little guy." Marcus said. "He's so full of fire..." He patted Leo's head before stepping in front of Donald, who had stood up from the couch. "Mr. Davenport, my dad left before our grandma could get there and we were all alone and this is the only place I feel safe and I didn't want to leave Dani alone..." Dani rolled her eyes at Marcus, glad that she was behind him "... please don't make us leave." Marcus practically flung himself onto Donald for a hug. Dani let out a sigh and patted Marcus's shoulder.  
"Oh, Marcus...stop over-reacting..." Dani said as she glanced at Donald.  
"Yeah, okay...alright." Donald reluctantly said as he gave a small pat on Marcus's shoulder. "You two can stay." Marcus pulled away with a smile before Donald's watch beeped.  
What is that?" Marcus asked Donald, which made him nervous.  
"Oh..uh, that... that means it's happy time." Donald said with a smile as he quickly came up with a reason. "How about you two stand here..." He moved Marcus closer to Dani "...and be happy and we'll be happy over there." Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Donald all walked out of earshot of Dani and Marcus. Marcus put his hands on his hips and stood like a superhero. Dani gave him a '_Really?'_ look because she could tell that he was over-acting. Marcus put his arms down when he noticed how Dani was looking at him. They looked at each other before Marcus started to walk towards the others. Donald and Chase walked away as Adam and Bree turned towards Marcus.  
"We'll be right back..." Bree said to Marcus "...we gotta go order a pizza."  
"All of you?" Marcus asked.  
"It's..an ...extra large." Adam said before he hurried away with Bree.  
"Okay...so they're busy." Leo said as he directed Marcus back towards Dani. "I hate you and you hate me so why don't we kill some time an brush up on the latest issue of... " Leo picked up a magazine from the table "_Ladies Life Monthly_?" Leo read the cover and it made Marcus sit on the couch. He rolled his eyes as Dani sat next to him.

* * *

It felt like half the day passed. Marcus was still sitting on the couch, listening to Leo talk and talk. Dani was laying on the couch, playing a game on her phone.  
"Okay, so when you are on a romantic candlelight dinner do you prefer dessert to be _A. a relaxing foot rub. B. a night away from the kids_ or _C. Chocolate Mousse_?" Leo asked as he read a question out loud.  
"How about D?" Marcus asked as he looked at Leo, who was sitting on the back of the couch. "Finding clever new ways to ruin your life?"  
"Be nice Marcus..." Dani said as she looked up from her phone. "I'd go for C." Dani looked to Leo, giving her answer for the question. Leo put a little mark in the magazine just as Donald joined them.  
"Hey, Marcus..Dani..." Dani and Marcus looked at Donald "...uh, excuse me...I need to borrow Leo for a second...something went horribly wrong with the pizza." Donald practically pulled Leo away to talk to him in private. Marcus looked at Dani and nodded his head. She let out a sigh because she knew what it meant. Dani slid her phone into her pocket and followed Marcus.

* * *

Marcus and Dani got stuck together inside one of the capsules in Donald's lab. Dani was behind Marcus so he didn't see the glares she was giving the back of his head. She tried to move around, which was hard because they were both in the capsule. Donald walked into the lab, not knowing that Dani and Marcus were there.  
"Hey Mr. Davenport." Marcus said in a cheery tone, which made Donald look towards him.  
"Hey Marcus." Donald said as he looked at Marcus. He looked back at what he was working on before looking back. "Marcus?! Dani?!" He said with surprise when it finally hit his mind that they were there. Leo ran into the lab.  
"I couldn't find them any..." He stopped in his tracks when he saw both Marcus and Dani in the same capsule "...oh, boy."  
"Can someone help get us out before Marcus decides to fart?" Dani asked since she knew Marcus wouldn't get them out on his own. Donald and Leo looked at each other before almost running to the capsule to get the two of them out.

They were able to get Marcus out first, which Dani was glad for. It gave her some room in the capsule. She wanted to stay in it for a little bit but Marcus almost pulled her out.  
"What is this place?" Marcus asked Donald and Leo as he looked around. "What are these things?" Marcus pointed to the three capsules behind him and Dani.  
"Oh...those...they are...Leo tell them what they are." Donald moved Leo in front of him, hoping Leo would come up with an explanation that the others would believe.  
"Oh, um...they are washing machines." Leo said which made Donald move him back to the side.  
"Yes, they are my new high-tech industrial washing machines." Donald said. "Each load coasts 150 quarters."  
"That's $37.50." Dani said which made everyone look at her. It was quick math for Dani, but it wasn't easy to figure out without a calculator for a normal person.  
"Okay...now back upstairs you little weirdos." Leo said as he started to push Dani and Marcus out of the lab.  
"...but I want to watch you work." Marcus said to Donald.  
"NO!" Donald and Leo said at the same time as Marcus got pushed more out of the room. Dani was surprised that she wasn't getting pushed, but she knew it would be better if she followed Donald and Marcus out.  
"Um...actually, you know what? Maybe some other time." Donald said before noticing Dani was walking beside him. "...but Leo I will be back before the rinse cycle has enough SPACE to LAND." Donald looked back at Leo as he pushed Marcus and Dani towards the door.  
"Got it...okay, until you're back I'll make it my MISSION to CONTROL the rinse cycle." Leo said. "But I think the rise cycle might need more of a PAYLOAD." Donald just sighed as he pushed Dani and Marcus towards the stairs.

* * *

Donald got Dani and Marcus upstairs without them seeing too much in the lab.  
"I'm only going to have time to get to a rolling stop so when we get to your house...aim for grass." Donald said as he tossed their sleeping bags to them.  
"Mr. Davenport...I'm sorry if we did anything wrong." Marcus said with his sleeping bag in his hands. "It's just you have no idea how much I look up to you. My dream is to one day follow in your footsteps and maybe, just maybe get a sliver of your success." Marcus said as he tried to kiss up to Donald.  
"Aiming kinda high there aren't you kid?" Donald asked as he patted Marcus's shoulder."I'll tell you what...you can come over some other time and I'll enlighten you with a little lesson in Davenportology." Donald smirked because it would give him the opportunity to talk about himself, which was one of his favorite things to do.  
"Cool. And maybe I can share some of my on theories with you." Marcus said with a hopeful smile.  
"Yeah...I'm pretty sure this is gonna be all about me." Donald said. '_Just like my dad'_ Dani thought as Donald guided them out of the house.

* * *

Dani was standing next to Marcus. They were both were watching video of Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Leo. In the video Adam, Bree, and Chase just came back from their mission in space and learned that both Dani and Marcus found the lab.  
"Everything went exactly as planned." Marcus said to who was sitting on front of them. "Davenport's lab is right where you said it'd be and the microscopic spy-cam is up and running." Marcus handed the tablet over to who he was talking to.  
"We have them right where we want them..." Dani said with a small smile.  
"Excellent work princess." Douglas said as he looked up from the tablet. Dani couldn't help but smile when her dad called her princess.  
"Why does she get the glory?" Marcus asked, feeling a bit left out.  
"Because I'm special." Dani said as she stuck her tongue out at Marcus. "Besides, you could have blown it with your over-acting and with whatever rivalry you have going with Leo..."  
"He's an annoying little brat." Marcus said.  
"You're an annoying little brat." Dani said to Marcus. He looked at her and Dani knew that look. she sped away, only to be lifted in the air by Marcus's Telekinesis. "Marcus!" Dani almost yelled as she tried to get a look at him. She managed to get a good enough look to let her shoot her laser eyes at him. Marcus either had to have his force field or get hit by Dani's laser. He took the safe route and protected himself. When he put up his shield, he let go of Dani. She started to fall to the ground, but had a perfect landing. Marcus was going to get Dani back, but Douglas stood up.  
"Okay, time for dinner." Marcus groaned, but knew it was better to listen since he could get back at Dani later.

* * *

Dani was sitting on a chair in the lab by herself. She was looking through the tablet that had footage from the spy cam in Donald's lab. She couldn't help but smile at what she was watching. Adam was bragging about super burps, which he used to repel Chase. Dani thought it was funny, but it also made her feel a little sad since she wasn't there with them. It was obvious to her that they didn't know, but she knew that eventually they would. That was a day Dani looked forward to...the day she would have her siblings back and they'd be together again. Dani let out a sigh and turned off the tablet before going into her capsule to sleep.

* * *

**~ So the next chapter is the first episode of season 2 (Speed Trapped)...there is a part that I'm not sure of though. I'm not sure if I should make Dani go with Marcus to 'check on' Leo at his house after the others save him from the car. What do you think I should do?**

**~ I'm still taking suggestions on what Dani's part could be in episodes as well as any abilities she could have.**  
**~ I'm also thinking about the episode 'Parallel Universe'. It's when Leo gets sent to a Parallel Universe and I was thinking about having an alternate version of Dani in that chapter. There are two different ideas that I have. One would be where she is actually a part of Adam, Bree, and Chase's family... but the other one is where she's Leo's adopted Bionic sister... (because in the episode he has bionics for a little bit in the episode). I have the script for the episode written down and edited for both version...but it depends on what version you want to see (:**

**~ Also, do you think I should create an OC that is paired with Dani or just leave her not paired with anyone?**

**~ Please with the reviews, try to be more helpful. I have a thing on my profile that says the longer/more constructive the reviews...the sooner the chapters some out and the better they are (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
